Cordy's Powers
by shadow girl2
Summary: I stink At summaries. Cordy has an accident with her brand new Powers. Please REVIEW


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Spoiler: Angel and Cordy talk about her powers and some problems arise.  
  
A/N: Wesley is not in this and it is before the baby. This is a one- chapter story sort of a stupid ending though. Please Review. I don't care if you burn it.  
  
At Cordy's Apartment  
  
Angel: Cordy we have to talk about this.  
  
Cordy: No, I don't think that we do. This is my life and this is the deal that I agreed to.  
  
Angel: Didn't it scare you when you were floating during a vision?  
  
Cordy: Of course it does but it is better then have massive headaches, nosebleeds and almost dying.  
  
Angel comforted her as she began to cry but she turned and swatted him away.  
  
Cordy: Just let me be alone. I will call you if I need anything or get a vision.  
  
Angel: I think you will do a lot better after you get some sleep.  
  
Cordy: I will.  
  
When Angel left the room she turned to go to bed but then she tripped over something that was under her bed. She looked at what it was and it was all of the pills that she use to have to take to stay healthy. She laid down on her bed and cried.  
  
Angel was getting into his car when he heard the sound of Cordy crying. (Vamp ears). He ran back up to her apartment and opened the door that was unlocked. He found her laying on her bed sobbing. When he saw her he couldn't help but go to her and embrace her in his arms. She didn't seem startled at all. Just happy that he was there.  
  
Cordy: Angel I need help through this.  
  
Angel: I will always be here for you.  
  
And with those words said they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
  
  
The next morning  
  
Cordy: thanks for coming back last night.  
  
Angel: Hey like I said I am always here for you.  
  
Cordy: I know and thank you for that but I think last night I was wigging a little bit when I asked for your help.  
  
Angel: I don't think that is it. I think that I caught you in a rare moment when you were honest and venerable when you felt like you could tell me anything with out me judging you.  
  
Cordy: That is so not it.  
  
Angel: Then what? What made you cry like that other then the fact that you need help?  
  
Cordy: You really want to know?  
  
Angel: I wouldn't ask if I didn't.  
  
Cordy: it was because I saw all of my old medications that use to keep me alive.  
  
Angel: Cordy I'm sorry just don't cry. I didn't me to bring it up again.  
  
Cordy: I won't cry but if I really need your help I think you will know.  
  
Angel: How will I know?  
  
Cordy: You will just know.  
  
  
  
A few days later at the Hotel.  
  
Gunn: Hey Cordy, gotten any visions lately? This place is wicked slow.  
  
Fred: I think that she would know if she got a vision and she would tell us. Right?  
  
Cordy: Of course I would. But I have not had any since I came back from coma land.  
  
Angel: You guys stop hanging around her and give her some room to breathe.  
  
Cordy: thanks Angel but you are the one that has been five feet behind me every minute since that night.  
  
Angel: Fine why don't you and Fred go out and have a girl's night out.  
  
Fred: That would be great.  
  
Cordy: yeah that would be cool. I will call if I get a vision.  
  
When Cordy and Fred were walking out of the front of the hotel they were joined arm and arm when all of a sudden there was a jolt of electricity and then when Angel and Gunn ran over Fred was being electrocuted. Gunn ran up to Fred and tried to get Fred but he was thrown to the stairs s and was knocked out. When Cordy's little out break was through and she saw what she had done she ran up the stairs and into Angel's room and slammed the door.  
  
Angel ran over to Fred and saw that she was not breathing. He then ran over to Gunn and tried to wake him up but he was out like a light. He ran to the phone after.  
  
Angel: 911 please.  
  
Operator: 911 what is your emergency?  
  
Angel: My friend was electrocuted and my other friend was knocked out.  
  
Operator: are they breathing?  
  
Angel: One is the other isn't.  
  
Operator: I am sending an ambulance to your address.  
  
Angel: Thank you.  
  
Later that night  
  
In Angel's room through his door he could hear Cordy.  
  
Cordy: Its all my fault. It's all my fault.  
  
Angel: Cordy its me can I come in?  
  
Cordy: Its all my fault. It's all my fault.  
  
Angel: Cordy I'm coming in.  
  
When angel stepped in he saw Cordy huddled in a corner crying and shaking. He ran over to her.  
  
Cordy: Don't touch me I might hurt you.  
  
Angel: Then I'll take that chance. Look at you your shaking like a leaf.  
  
Cordy: I said don't.  
  
Angel: Okay. Cordy I think there is something that you should know.  
  
Cordy: What?  
  
Cordy looked up with her massacre running.  
  
Angel: Gunn is okay but Fred is in a coma.  
  
Cordy: No! It's all my fault.  
  
Angel: No, it not. Don't think that way.  
  
Cordy: How is this not my fault? I chose to have these powers. I knew that there were going to be consequences.  
  
Angel: It was a hard choice for you to make. It was either these powers or have the world be the worst place you have ever seen. You made the right choice trust me.  
  
Cordy: Did I? I mean really. If Fred dies I will be a murder. I could go to jail.  
  
Angel: No, you won't go to jail. I told the cops that she was working on fuses and she got shocked.  
  
Cordy: But I would know what I did.  
  
Angel: But you can get through it I will help you.  
  
Cordy: you always say that you are going to help me but this can't be helped by a hug whenever I need one.  
  
Angel: But I will be there to talk to when you need it.  
  
Cordy: That is what you think is going to help a hug and a talk? Angel I almost killed two of my best friends tonight. Who knows what else I could do?  
  
Angel took her in his arms dispite her fighting him.  
  
Angel: Shhh it will be okay.  
  
Cordy: I think that I should go see Fred at the hospital.  
  
Angel: Do you want me to come with you?  
  
Cordy: No, I want to talk to her by myself.  
  
Cordy said walking out of the room.  
  
At the Hospital  
  
Cordy walks up to the room that Fred is staying in and looked in. Gunn was sitting next to her.  
  
Cordy: Hey Gunn. Do you mind if I talk to Fred for a minute?  
  
Gunn: Sure.  
  
Cordy grabbed his arm to make him stop.  
  
Cordy: I am sorry about everything that happened tonight.  
  
Gunn: Its okay it wasn't your fault.  
  
Gunn said walking out of the room.  
  
Cordy: I wish people would stop saying that.  
  
Cordy said under her breath.  
  
Cordy: Hey Fred. I am really sorry about tonight. Its not like you can hear me or anything but we need you back here. Please come back.  
  
Cordy said hesitating to take her hand but finally did and when she did there was a big yellow flash then.  
  
Fred: Cordy?  
  
Cordy: Oh my gosh Fred.  
  
Gunn came running in.  
  
Gunn: Oh Fred your back.  
  
Then a doctor came in.  
  
Doctor: this is a miracle.  
  
Cordy: What do you mean?  
  
Doctor: I was coming here to tell you that we should end her suffering and stop the machines. But now it seems as if she is fine. She could even go home later tonight after so tests.  
  
Gunn took Cordy aside.  
  
Gunn: Cordy I think that it was your new powers that brought her back.  
  
Cordy: I did well. I actually did something right.  
  
Cordy and Gunn exchanged hugs then Cordy went back with Fred and Gunn went to call Angel.  
  
In Fred's room  
  
Cordy: Fred do you hate me?  
  
Fred: I don't hate you. You didn't know that it was going to happen  
  
Cordy: You are the only one that has not said that it was not my fault. You actually helped me see what I can do.  
  
Fred: Well I am glad that I could help.  
  
The lobby  
  
Gunn: I don't know how it happened she went into talk to Fred then there was a big flash and Fred was awake.  
  
Angel: I think you were right. I think it was one of her powers.  
  
Gunn: So where do we go from here?  
  
Angel: I think we let thing go the way that they are going. Everything will be fine.  
  
Gunn: What do you want me to tell Cordy?  
  
Angel: I want you to tell that things are going to be fine and if there not then tell her that I will always be here. Always.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
I hope you liked it. Please review. I need to know what people thought.  
  
Bye bye. 


End file.
